DA BST DNGN RUPA FIC EVAR
by FireFury
Summary: MY NAME IS KIYOMI TSUTAYA AND TIS IS DNGN RUPA. (This is a troll fic about Mary Sue's that I'll update when I'm lazy/bored. Be warned.)
1. wlcme

Konnichwa! Watashi Kiyomi Tsutaya! I am so kawaii desu nya!

Today I will be attending Mary Sue Peak Academy! I dunno bout da name - I am so not a Sue! I afjm treal anfd Relaity CANTY be Mary Sue's. Ha ha! Iwill stab yiey nakama! But I'm not phsyschotic or whatevaer dathe heal Gasi Yuno is. Anywat I ggot enolled itnrdo MSPA (Short for Mary Sue Peak Academy! Awesome Kawaii!) as the Super Mary Sue Talent Anime Gamer! Awesome!11! Desu!

Anyway tday I wakldd to MSPA with my brown hair in two plaits. I had dieyed it so I hda pink and white hair streaks - so kawaii neko rght? I hvave cute ltitle ed blue and whiet hair bws in replacentet of plain ribbos. My eye's are a stupid gold so I ptu in a rainbows coluoted contact in my right eiye to mke it look aesoem! Nya! My outft today is prety awesomea! I had a bluish white blouse wtih a navy sailor style colarer with two white stiripes and a scarlet necktie with a amibio printed on it. How cool is that?! I also had a pastlel rainbow coloured plaetwd skirt accometpad wtith boring white sckss an blck shes. To jaaaazz it up I hda two rainbw courefd hair slider thingy's which were placed on my fringe.

Enought abut dat now to enter the schesal! I enretered thee fount gates but I pssed ut1! Oh nuu!11!1

I wkeo pu in a Gym with a mnoacrhoemea thingy bear in front of me. arihdn whre 16 udly prpeps as i ws pretuer tehn all f tem! I scramed adnd pucned thst thing iek a bass. But ig got up aain stupid baka!

"U hve to go make fends wth ur follew hoomans. Go you ass." ten he pionted ot al the kawii desi gurls ariund teh rom!11 Skipign twards an grls wth hasene mikuuu cosply on. :3 So akwiii! Bt thn i reisted ti ws Ene. Fuuuuuu! i SCREAMED an threww sme miku cospaly at her gace. Se desvered it!

"OW WTF OMG" Seh scremad ta ma. I scycuk my tnge otu at her snce she as a dtupid baka!

"U DECSREV DAT." Then I realised grammer existed BUGT FUCK TTAHT WHO FAICRIV CSRES.

A gurl wth rinbow colored hair (its natural se wsers) stred at te gurks who where fitheing n the floor. se hd a fudging d3jn indei of her bt shush shes not ava r maggie r gil.

"REFERANCES EERYWERE." I scremd and took don the sutid ene thing. her cosplsay ws even sutidp as ell so i ehad a foosd raon for fghegng her.

we fighrd fr ages. i kic3d her legs ebut htey idnt disolleve tino sutff like ene but stedy thir wht bries.

 **Behind the girls, a bear advanced on the two girls with a knife in hand. His controller gained a smirk on their face, the plan was going to work. What was that plan?**

 **"Rule 3 broken, 2 Students must not fight in front of crowd of 4 or more without weapons. Punishment is death."**

Te reiging 14 studnets nd me loked at te crpses f 'Kiyomi Tsutaya' nd 'Sakua desudesu'. sch supdi nmes.

My nme ws mch mofe aesoke tem themms. My nme ws 'Narimu NaegiHinataKomaeda' nd tis s y klling lde. ILL KILL THEM ALL AAHHAHAHHAH.

* * *

This is a troll fic. I'll update when I'm severely bored. When the protagonist at the time dies, a new one will appear. Look at all these red underlines.


	2. athr n drgs

Hoi! I'm Te- Nu Im actally Narimu Neggi! nUT DAT STUPD TAIME TING FOM BSENT GAYME. i HVE CURRWCTGRAMMR nd atHT thta. ftr the corps wre gne nd disckekc orbwhtevar te monovrnedom baka satn us all 6t b3d. Dun ask me wy.

I wke up t 3 AM fr se=m resoan. I fiz me hair (itz vilet) nd me neko eras. Im' an nako! dun qustion ma. question the white haired shark trash - wit wtf. Wut drgs da authro on. I den wnt ta slep bcus i ws slppy as fck.

Wen I wke up I saw two am gurl with hot pnk hair tut ws 10 faet lngag wt pirple strks ad kawaii raibw etes. I kew wu i ws.

"UUUUU R MIKAKO SAWANDA!" I scrememed t Mikao Swanda. Mikakooo gsped.

"HOW DI U KNOOO? HXXXXX!"

"NUU"

"YEEE"

"NAO" I ylled pncchjing hr wth me awsom pawers. ten she died the end - BT WAT.

Miako ten cursd ma bfor leving to mke 12 trilln bebies wth Money-kun. i wntd hmm bt nu. tan i fll alsep ad dremt of me authir.

 ** _Author-chan sat on her bed looking at the terrible stories she'd sinned the world with._**

 ** _"What have I done." Then she decided to make it better by adding her characters in._**

i wke up t the rlsin f nw chartrs. WEE. I wke evrysn ese up and trped unto the gayteria wer two peple wre.

"whu r u!" i ylled t tem.

"Nevres I can't see the colours of these sues are blinding me." Ta grl/by/idk/egg ws cvering hr rght ete - tir lfr ne ws bnged.

"i Aint sue btch." i scremad dn trd to pnch he egg. thy dodhed bcaause haxx wngs.

"Asod I think we should leave - it's a troll fanfiction for this Dangan Ronpa thing with some sues."

"fack u" ta nrmal peeps sid bt da egg ndded.

"Let's go. I need some serious drugs to forget this ever happend." Tey den vsnished lving us wth the moncorhma fckar.

"I seu mt ta sue and stu." sid the robut while author chan cried as she worked hard on them bt nune cres bout hr.

"wht thr nms." we ll sd.

"apprtmyl Asod and Nevres. thts incrrt gremmr teir."

"ys tey sd and isted fo nd liek wey." sid evreysne bet ma snce i wes crsed t ba dumv.

ten i cred liek azusa tachibannana tu gat atentision. i opned me muth nd sid me secach fo aeseomewenss.

* * *

 **What is that speech?**

 **Will it be crap?**

 **Will Narimu be cursed and die for the goodness of humanity?**

 **Will more characters of FireFury's appear? (yesmaryllishastoappear)**

 **Find out on the next crappy chapter of whatever this story is called oh screw it temmie cooleg naow.**

 **Mikako Sanada belongs to fangirlandotaku.**


End file.
